


Tú y yo como Marvel y DC

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock-Blocking, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sarcasm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Stiles?", gruñe Derek, y sí, gruñe, porque al parecer es la única forma en que es capaz de decir su nombre, gruñendo, con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido. Y porque ha escuchado su nombre con tantos tonos de voz amenazantes diferentes, distingue a la perfección la reprobación patente en la voz del hombre lobo, ya con el rostro tan humano como puede mientras se acerca a él. Y, admitámoslo, no es que su versión humana sea tan humana como, tal vez, la de Lydia.</p><p>Y, en serio, a veces le cuesta seguir los acontecimientos y memorizar cada fragmento de la historia. Incluso la versión humana de Lydia no es ya tan humana como la suya, el eterno Robin.</p><p> <em>En serio...</em></p><p>Pero Stiles no sabe qué decir porque, ¿gracias? No, gracias, ese no es su estilo. No con Derek, no cuando ha pronunciado su nombre de esa forma que dice "te dije que no te metieras en esto", "maldito humano inútil", "estás lleno de sangre" y "te arrancaré la garganta... con los dientes", al mismo tiempo.</p><p> <em>Estás lleno de sangre... Estás lleno de sangre... ¡Mierda!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Como Capitán América pero sin las barras y las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> El título no tiene sentido. La historia de mi vida. En fin, que fue el segundo fic que escribí y no recuerdo si había visto algo más que la primera temporada porque Derek es alpha ya, pero no hay betas, pero, ¿qué importa? Porque, actually, there's no plot.
> 
> Recuerdo que ésto sucedió aquel fin de semana que me quedé sin internet.

_Sólo... No. Un momento. Piensa en ello, Stilinski, porque esto es serio y, tal vez no lo era antes, tal vez antes hasta era gracioso y divertido y excitante de alguna forma retorcida que no explicarías a tu padre, pero ya no. No. De ninguna manera. Esto es serio. Concéntrate, tío, porque... no. Porque no. No. ¿Qué cojones y cómo... joder, por qué siempre me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas?_

Stiles se aleja tanto como puede, hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared y toda la distancia que podría haber imaginado que necesitaría entre él y esa cosa de repente le parece poca. Lo tiene tan cerca que su respiración casi podría tocarle si levantase la cabeza del suelo y decidiese respirar justo en su dirección, y sabe, por dios, sabe que preferiría estar corriendo a través del bosque rodeado de lobos, lobos de _¿verdad?_ , hambrientos, antes que estar tan sólo un centímetro más cerca de eso.

Porque ha vuelto a suceder, como siempre. Se ha metido donde no debía, o lo han obligado a hacerlo que, técnicamente, pasa bastantes veces, aunque no tantas como su propia demencia le tira de cabeza hacia una aberración de la mutación lobo/hombre. Pero eso da igual, porque el problema está ahí sea culpa suya o no. Aunque esta vez lo sea, la verdad.

Pero ese no es el problema, aunque su mente quiera dar tantas vueltas alrededor de la idea que termine quitándole toda la forma y ni siquiera Christopher Nolan pueda hacer algo con ella después. Aquí la clave es ese monstruo tendido en el suelo del hospital, daños a la propiedad que no sabe quién pagará, sangre por todas partes y Derek Hale en el medio, de espaldas a Stiles, respirando todavía profundamente a juzgar por el movimiento pesado de sus hombros.

Todavía siendo su alter-ego lobuno, con las garras perfectamente visibles bajo las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero y las orejas puntiagudas asomando entre sus cabellos oscuros. Y con la adrenalina obligando a su corazón a latir tan fuerte, con su mente trabajando más deprisa que con una dosis triple de Adderall y Red Bull por desayuno, Stiles no puede evitar preguntarse cómo puede resultar tan amenazante un tío con esas orejas. Dios, se reiría si no estuviera tan ocupado concentrándose en no mearse encima.

Escucha un gruñido seco, como si pudiesen ser húmedos de alguna forma, y después de recordar que Scott tenía una cita esa noche y que probablemente no tiene ni idea de qué está pasando, después de Batman y Robin, robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres vestido como Peter Pan disfrazado de Flecha Verde, y Caperucita roja, su cerebro deja de encadenar pensamientos absurdos de una forma ridículamente lógica y se concentra en el lobo; El lobo. Y aunque suena al típico nombre que le pondrías al jefe de una agencia de detectives decadente de los años treinta, no tiene nada que ver con películas en blanco y negro, mujeres fatales ni giros inesperados cada treinta páginas.

El lobo es Derek, volviéndose lentamente hacia él con los ojos tan rojos como debería ser el Infierno, brillando con rabia y perforándole el cuerpo, haciendo a su corazón saltar, dar vueltas de campana y caer de lleno en una zanja de la que no será capaz de salir esta vez; porque ha vuelto a salvarle la vida y aún así no es capaz de superar el hecho de que sigue acojonándose cada vez que lo ve así.

Porque con todo ese mal humor y torpeza social, a veces se le olvida que por dentro sigue siendo un animal.

A veces olvida que lo único que separa a esa bestia sedienta de sangre de arrancarle la cabeza es el control que Derek tiene sobre su lado oscuro y, dios lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe, Stiles no suele ayudarle demasiado en esa tarea. Que a veces puede ser cargante, lo sabe, que puede taladrarle la cabeza a cualquiera hasta que prefiera quedarse sordo de por vida antes que tener que escucharle decir una sola palabra más, lo sabe también. Sabe bien que no es la víctima más inocente a la que querrías salvar la vida, tantas veces, demasiadas, incontables... Pero él sigue haciéndolo y no sabe cómo recuperar su capacidad del habla para, más o menos, agradecérselo.

Aunque tal vez el miedo que hace temblar sus piernas pueda tener algo que ver con ello.

"¿Stiles?", gruñe Derek, y sí, gruñe, porque al parecer es la única forma en que es capaz de decir su nombre, gruñendo, con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido. Y porque ha escuchado su nombre con tantos tonos de voz amenazantes diferentes, distingue a la perfección la reprobación patente en la voz del hombre lobo, ya con el rostro tan humano como puede mientras se acerca a él. Y, admitámoslo, no es que su versión humana sea tan humana como, tal vez, la de Lydia.

Y, en serio, a veces le cuesta seguir los acontecimientos y memorizar cada fragmento de la historia. Incluso la versión humana de Lydia no es ya tan humana como la suya, el eterno Robin.

_En serio..._

Pero Stiles no sabe qué decir porque, ¿gracias? No, gracias, ese no es su estilo. No con Derek, no cuando ha pronunciado su nombre de esa forma que dice "te dije que no te metieras en esto", "maldito humano inútil", "estás lleno de sangre" y "te arrancaré la garganta... con los dientes", al mismo tiempo.

_Estás lleno de sangre... Estás lleno de sangre... ¡Mierda!_

Y no es lo que parece, no está entrando en pánico, pero hay sangre verde de esa maldita cosa por toda su ropa mezclada con sangre muy, muy roja que tiene que ser suya porque, como siempre, el señor Hale no tiene ni un rasguño. Y necesita quitársela de encima, descubrir si es suya de verdad o tropezó accidentalmente con un par de unidades de cero negativo tiradas estratégicamente en su camino hacia el suelo la primera vez que cayó, o la segunda, tal vez la quinta... Pero ni siquiera él puede tener tan mala... bueno, tanta suerte.

"Stiles. Estate. Quieto", gruñe otra vez, porque sí, es capaz de gruñir cada palabra que dice y dejarle paralizado durante un instante, que es todo el tiempo que necesita para ponerle en pie como si se tratase de una versión rellena de algodón de sí mismo y golpear la pared con su espalda.

Avergonzarse por el gemido que se cuela entre sus labios ya no tiene ni sentido, teniendo en cuenta que Derek puede olfatear su dolor como si estuviese liberando esporas para atraer a los carroñeros a tiempo de encontrar su cuerpo todavía caliente.

Hombres lobo antipáticos y peligrosos 100 – Stiles 0. El contador de su vida.

"Si la finalidad de todo ese 'Stiles, estate quieto' era comprobar si no me estoy muriendo, ¿por qué no me lanzas contra alguna mesa para acelerar el proceso? Si se cae alguna de mis extremidades por el camino podrías ir llamando a la funeraria y elegirme un ataúd bonito".

_En serio, lobos..._

"No te estás muriendo". Y es un gruñido bajo esta vez, aunque profundo, pero un gruñido de todas formas.

"Es bueno saberlo", murmura Stiles, tragando saliva lentamente porque, en serio, ha recuperado su verborrea, lo cual es buena señal, pero Derek está haciendo eso que, bueno, eso que hace siempre de acercarse tanto a él que la barba incipiente de sus mejillas le rasca la barbilla, respirando en su cuello, inspirando fuerte, de una forma tan sonora que le pone los pelos de punta sólo escuchándolo y... Joder, no cree que sea ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a pensar demasiado en ello, pero no es la primera vez, parece que nunca ha sido la primera vez, como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo y, no, en serio, no es tan normal como querría que fuese para relajar, al menos un poquito, la tensión que hace que le duelan los hombros y se olvide durante unos segundos de respirar.

Y tal vez sí que sea suya, porque empieza a notar un cosquilleo en el vientre y prefiere pensar que es su sangre deslizándose lentamente por su piel antes que admitir que esto le pone nervioso de esa forma en concreto.

"¿Puedes dejar de pensar estupideces un segundo?", voz ronca y tensa que parece rasgar la garganta de Derek al salir, de la misma forma que parece arañar los oídos de Stiles cuando se cuela a través de ellos, casi sin permiso, forzando el camino y obligándole a soltar todo el aire que no recordaba haber retenido con un suspiro demasiado largo y demasiado lleno de significados que, la verdad, no quiere detenerse a buscar.

El puño del hombre lobo golpea la pared, junto al rostro de Stiles, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, a la abominación tendida en el suelo, la sangre y la respiración que va relajándose lentamente junto a su oído.

"¿Qué hacemos con... eso?", pregunta, y no está seguro de si realmente quiere conocer la respuesta o simplemente no seguir con su anterior línea de pensamientos. Pero parece funcionar, en cierto modo, porque Derek se separa lo suficiente de su cuerpo para poder mirarle a los ojos, todavía rojos, todavía del lobo que lleva dentro y que parece querer colgarse del cuello de Stiles y morderle hasta arrancarle la vida más de dos veces.

Pero todo eso es demasiado concreto para que pueda descifrarlo él con una sola mirada, ¿verdad?

Y de repente es como si algo hubiese abofeteado a Derek porque el rojo desaparece con un movimiento de cabeza y sus brazos dejan de sostener la pared en que Stiles sigue apoyado para caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus manos cerradas en puños todavía, claro, porque no sería Derek Hale si no estuviese enfadado todo el tiempo.

"Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que despierte y te abra en canal antes que yo".

Halagado no se siente, de ninguna manera posible, ni siquiera por haber conseguido sacarle tantas palabras seguidas..

"¿Quieres decir que no te lo has cargado? Porque, en serio, no es propio de ti dejar con vida a seres humanos inocentes convertidos en bestias que...", su cuerpo se sacude de pronto, cerrándole la boca para deleite de Derek, tal vez, porque la mirada que le dedica entonces le asusta demasiado para intentar leerla.

"¿Stiles?", su voz no es un gruñido entonces y Stiles jura que se lo guardará para luego, para regodearse en la forma en que pronunció su nombre, con más cautela de la que debería y tal vez, tal vez, tal vez, tal vez en el fondo, con miedo.

"Mierda... duele..."

Y lo último que recuerda es el borroso cuerpo de Derek dando un paso hacia él, puede que sosteniéndole antes de que llegase a tocar el suelo, antes de que se desmayase.

Porque al parecer sí que era suya la sangre...

¿Y puede ser más patética su vida? Porque un momento está frente a una aberración de la naturaleza de ojos amarillos que le mira con más hambre que curiosidad, balanceándose entre la vida y la muerte como el funambulista que está empezando a acostumbrarse a ser, y al momento siguiente se despierta en la cama de un hombre lobo que, más probablemente de lo que le gustaría descubrir, no hubiera parpadeado hace unos meses antes de desgarrarle la yugular y dejarle desangrarse hasta la muerte.

Irónico.

"¿Ese es tu concepto de trapo limpio? Porque, he de decirte que... que cierro la maldita boca, sí", y esta vez una mirada llega para cortar su flujo interminable de palabras, ni siquiera tiene que molestarse en gruñir y apretar más fuerte de lo que debería la toalla húmeda contra sus heridas. Porque, sí, definitivamente era suya la sangre, roja y brillante y prueba de que seguirá con vida hasta que decida abandonar su cuerpo.

Aunque no haría falta que perdiese toda, lo que lo hace divertido de una forma macabra y para nada realmente graciosa que no debería estar pensando en eso, lo sabe, ya para.

Un bufido llama su atención de nuevo hacia el hombre lobo arrodillado frente a él. Ese hombre lobo que le salvó la vida, llevó su cuerpo inconsciente (y tan inconsciente) hasta su casa y probablemente robó una farmacia para conseguir todos esos antisépticos y calmantes. Para él, porque es el estúpido humano que no para de meterse en líos y tener a todo el mundo bufando por su descuidado amor propio. Pero Derek no bufa así, no como los demás. Los suyos son más parecidos a ese "siéntate, Stiles", "deja de moverte, Stiles" y "esto va a dolerte... Stiles" que lleva minutos desfilando entre sus labios.

Que podría haber robado gasas, ya que estaba.

Y, en serio, Stiles no le ha pedido que haga de enfermera sexy para él, pero... Sí, tendría que darle las gracias de todas formas, ¿no?

"Derek...", empieza, pero, en serio, ¿cómo tiene que seguir? Porque no tiene ni idea y la tensión ha desaparecido hace un rato y eso es lo más raro de todo, lo fácil que parece todo. Él sentado en la cama, intentando mirar hacia cualquier esquina de la habitación en lugar de hacia él, arrodillado entre sus piernas, trabajando cuidadosamente en los tres arañazos de su pecho, que, joder, escuecen pero, ¿no se supone que tiene que hacerse el fuerte y todo eso?, para no terminar lloriqueando y preguntando cuándo podrá irse a casa con su papá.

Otra cosa de la que se ocupó Derek mientras estaba inconsciente además de recorrer media ciudad con Stiles sangrando sobre los asientos de su Camaro, enviar un mensaje al Sheriff para que no se preocupase por el demente accidente andante de su hijo.

Pero, aunque Stiles no tuvo cojones de seguir con su sesión de disculpas y agradecimientos, Derek ha alzado la vista hacia sus ojos y se ha quedado justo ahí, a escasos centímetros, mirándole de esa forma hastiada tan propia de él, tan rota, tan deliberadamente enterrada bajo capas y capas de miradas asesinas y gruñidos, muchos gruñidos. Justo como ese, sí. Grave esta vez, de los que hacen temblar las cuerdas vocales y tomarse unos segundos de vacaciones a su corazón. Cosa que Derek siente, por supuesto, porque es su monitor cardíaco personal.

"Genial", y es el turno de bufar de Stiles, entre dientes, para nada sorprendido. "Me quedará una cicatriz encantadora, ¿a qué sí?".

Y puede que haya utilizado su expresión más distendida para relajar un poco el ambiente porque, dios, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene pensado seguir mirándole así?

Pero no, no quiere bajar la vista, por supuesto que no.

"Tres, de hecho", y, ¿disculpa?, un segundo, vuelve a aquí, cordura, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Derek Hale ha hecho una broma y encima, encima de todo ese maldito Everest, ha sonreído? Que sí, es una sonrisa diminuta, con más maldad de la que una sonrisa así de pequeña jamás ha podido soportar, pero está ahí, justo en dirección a su rostro sorprendido y a su mandíbula cayendo hasta el piso de abajo.

Y no vamos a pararnos en el punto en que las manos de Derek se han detenido en su pecho, a través de la toalla, de la sangre y los profundos cortes. Así de cerca del corazón con el latido más irregular de la historia.

Stiles se aclara la garganta. Porque es necesario, de verdad.

"Gracioso... y bonito. Sí. Precioso. Y gracioso. ¿He dicho gracioso? Porque. En serio. Genial. Porque no tenemos que pensar en cómo voy a esconder esto en los vestuarios durante lo que me queda de secundaria. Por no empezar con cómo voy a explicárselo a mi novia, cuando la tenga, claro, porque, admitámoslo, no voy por muy buen camino y...", ese atisbo de sonrisa transformándose en otro diminuto atisbo de risa es lo que le cierra la boca esta vez.

Aunque ha podido escuchar ese otro gruñido, por tímido que fuese, porque, al parecer, Derek Hale no puede evitar ser un lobo ni riendo.

Así este glorioso día sube otro escalón en la lista de días raros del año.

De pronto Derek no le está mirando, aunque no se dio cuenta cuando dejó de ser así, y esa extraña sensación de vacío aparece. No de vacío existencial, no como el que sustituye al dolor tras una gran pérdida.

Stiles tiene que suspirar.

Es esa estúpida sensación de que falta algo, como cuando llevas todo el día con una gorra puesta, colocándola en su sitio cada vez que decide bajarse demasiado y taparte los ojos, y cuando ya la has tirado en una esquina llevas la mano hacia tu cabeza por instinto, para apartarla, a pesar de que ya no está. Esa sensación que te hace sentir estúpido y vacío al mismo tiempo. Una tortura ridícula.

"Podrían desaparecer por completo", dice Derek, enjuagando el trapo en una pileta llena de agua casi más roja que la propia sangre que se atreve a salir de su pecho. Y Stiles no sabe si ha tomado demasiados calmantes, aunque tiene un vago recuerdo del hombre lobo tendiéndole solamente dos pastillas y un vaso de agua, o si está sufriendo alucinaciones por la pérdida de sangre.

Pero el día puede seguir aumentando en la escala de rarezas.

"Sabía que algún día llegaría esta conversación, lobo predecible", ríe Stiles, sin concentrar todo el sarcasmo que le gustaría en el tono de su voz.

"Es tu mejor opción para evitar cosas como estas".

Derek vuelve a su tarea de limpiar sangre y repartir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Es mi mejor opción para evitar cosas como estas o para que puedas ir empujándome contra todas las paredes del pueblo sin temor a romperme?".

_Sarcasmo, en serio, ¿dónde estás?_

Derek arquea una ceja entonces, volviendo a mirarle pero sin todo el dolor de perro abandonado de antes y mucho más de su típico yo. Cabrón y aterrador.

_Hey, cotidianidad, te echaba de menos._

"Estás pensando en ello, ¿verdad? Lo estás... Lo estás haciendo. Genial". Stiles ríe, porque realmente no sabe qué más debería hacer, porque ya es todo bastante raro y normal al mismo tiempo y no sabe cuándo dejó de importarle estar sangrando por el pecho y empezó a enfocar todo su interés en ese lobo amargado al que le encanta sacar de quicio.

"Nunca", y ahí está la diminuta sonrisa de nuevo.

"Nunca piensas en mi espalda contra ninguna pared, cierto, porque nunca ha pasado. Por no hablar de todo ese arrinconar a Stiles y olerle como si fuera una maldita presa que se está convirtiendo en una costumbre".

La expresión de Derek cambia ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que Stiles lo advierta después de tanto mirar y analizar ese ceño fruncido, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ha hablado de más. Y de que debería plantearse seriamente por qué no está sintiendo esas irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo que plagaban cada rincón de su cuerpo antes, aunque no sabe antes de qué.

"A veces no sé cómo evitar que te maten", murmura Derek, lo cual, si se lo permiten, es una forma inocentemente bonita de insinuar que le importaría que acabase muerto. Y pesa, como si las paredes estuviesen cerrándose a su alrededor y el aire fuese lentamente limitándose mientras va quedándose sin espacio para moverse ni lugar en que esconderse.

Y está seguro de que él puede sentir cada minúsculo cambio en su pulso y eso casi es como la telepatía más injusta del mundo animal.

"Y yo aquí pensando que dudabas entre qué forma de matarme sería más dolorosa". Sí, porque lo normal cuando quieres matar a alguien es seguirle cuando sabes que está a punto de tropezarse con el peligro y salvarle la vida.

_Punto para Stilinski, por favor._

Derek le mira como si intentase transformar justo esos pensamientos en ondas e introducirlos en su mente como un virus, haciéndose cargo de manipular neuronas. Pero no hace falta, aunque eso él no lo sabe, así que deja que sus ojos sigan justo ahí, clavados sobre los suyos de forma incluso más injusta que su telepatía cardíaca. Porque la locura está solamente un paso más allá de la cordura y quien trazó la línea se olvidó de calcar lo suficiente para que siguiera siendo visible después de tantos años.

Así que antes de que pueda darse cuenta, sus dedos ya han rozado el hombro de Derek y ya no le importa si debería echarse atrás o no. Porque la adrenalina funciona como quiere y no es el momento de ponerse a estudiar sus patrones de comportamiento.

No le sorprende lo cálida que es la piel ni lo tensa que la siente mientras desliza sus dedos lentamente hasta que la palma de su mano le está tocando por completo. Tampoco le sorprende como esa calidez se cuela en su cuerpo, instándole a moverse, a seguir la línea de la clavícula y mover su mano muy despacio, hacia arriba, rozando la mejilla del hombre lobo con toda la delicadeza que puede encontrar, con toda la cautela que cree que necesita para seguir con esa locura que sus manos han decidido orquestar.

Y no ayuda que Derek no se mueva, que sus manos se hayan quedado ahí abajo, con el trapo lleno de su sangre como único recuerdo de lo que estaba sucediendo segundos atrás. No ayuda que cierre los ojos cuando los dedos de Stiles siguen las líneas de sus pómulos, ya con ambas manos, casi deleitándose en la simetría de su rostro, en la dureza de sus facciones, en lo vulnerable que parece de pronto.

Porque de repente tiene sentido eso que estaba sucediendo y a lo que nadie quería poner nombre, eso que terminaba con Stiles entre Derek y una pared, con su cuello totalmente a su merced, expuesto, tan, tan expuesto. Porque Derek inspira profundamente, como si tratase de mantenerse en calma, como si pudiera sentir el mismo cosquilleo que Stiles siente en las yemas de sus dedos mientras se entierran muy despacio entre sus cabellos, presionando lo suficiente para ayudar aunque sea un poco en la difícil tarea de mantener al lobo encerrado y al ser humano libre para actuar.

Casi puede ver ese rojo aterrador antes de que abra los ojos, tratando de abrirse paso, el instinto de alpha siempre tratando de tener el control.

Y es ridículo, es absurdo, es una locura, pero Derek se ha incorporado y ha acortado tanto la distancia que los separaba que su pecho ha rozado sus heridas y ni siquiera todo el poder del mundo podría haber evitado el leve quejido de dolor que Stiles tuvo que dejar salir.

¿Podría haber peor forma de volver a la realidad? No. Sólo que no es capaz de encontrarla.

Derek no dice nada, no pide perdón ni tan siquiera con la mirada, escarlata, como su sangre tiñendo la cintura de sus vaqueros. Y Stiles no recuerda por qué siguen sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, pero no puede detenerse antes de que sus dedos dibujen la línea de sus labios, presionando solamente un poquito, tomándose su tiempo para sentirlos y para respirar tan profundamente como él. Sabe que no es lo mismo, que Derek podría olerle a metros de distancia, reconocer cualquier cosa que hubiera tocado, pero lo tiene tan cerca que sus pulmones se llenan de su olor, de él, de su calor, del bosque, de todo lo que da vueltas en su cabeza cuando hay una pared a su espalda y él está ocupado robándole su propio olor.

"Stiles...", gruñe, y esta vez no es una amenaza aunque suene como una, no es una reprimenda, una broma o una advertencia. Es ese gruñido ronco y grave que grita "corten" a su corazón y lo deja volando en el limbo hasta que sus pies consiguen tocar el suelo. Y cuántas veces se ha dicho que era parte de su influencia como alpha, que era normal que pudiera someter a cualquiera con un tono como ese y que daba igual cuántas veces le dijeran que no funcionaba sobre los humanos. Pero ya no importa, porque, en serio, hace tiempo que dejaron de importar tantas cosas que ha perdido la cuenta.

"¿Me convertiré si...?", y no puede terminar la pregunta porque el rojo se ha esfumado y la sonrisa de medio lado ha vuelto a escena. Porque, maldita sea, Stiles es demasiado bueno, eh.

"No, Stiles. No te convertirás", y puede que eso que torpemente se esconde tras su típico gruñido animal sea decepción, pero, hey, al menos ya no es el único al que le importa poco que sus heridas no hayan dejado de sangrar.

"Entonces...", murmura Stiles, conteniendo el flujo de palabras que amenaza con salir a la luz. "Entonces creo que voy a...". ¿Y tiene que pensarlo más? ¿En serio?

"¿Sí?", casi un ronroneo acariciando sus cuerdas vocales, haciendo temblar la nuez en su garganta, bajo los dedos de Stiles, que tiene que tragar saliva, con fuerza porque, de acuerdo, tal vez le importen poco las consecuencias, pero sigue estando a punto de besar a Derek Hale y eso no cree que sea algo que cualquiera haría sin pararse un instante para prepararse, porque, Jesús, está... tan cerca.

"Voy a...", cerrar la puta boca, Stilinski, y tirarte de cabeza, por favor. Gracias.

Deja que su rostro se acerque al de Derek y sus mejillas se toquen, respirando de nuevo, como si tratase de recordar ese olor, como si fuese un lobo y ese recuerdo fuera a guiarle hasta él en cualquier momento. Pero no es un lobo, no lo es, es sólo un humano y, por dios, si Derek no lo ha sentido, olido, lo que sea, ya, sólo necesita moverse unos centímetros más hacia él y podrá notar lo duro que está tras sus vaqueros y tan sólo de anticipación. Y, joder, no sabe si debería sentirse estúpido en lugar de tan al límite.

"¿Stiles?".

"¿Mmm?".

"¿Sigues conmigo?".

Y Stiles quiere decir que sí, que está justo allí, aunque tal vez unos cuantos minutos más adelante, imaginando como se sentiría con las manos del hombre lobo sobre su piel, tal vez sobre esa zona concreta de su piel, pero no puede. Porque las palabras no salen y tal vez su cabeza se ha ido demasiado lejos en sus fantasías, pero siente como ha perdido su peso, como su cuerpo ha dejado de pesar y sí, tal vez siga con él, justo allí, pero ya no se acuerda de cómo demostrarlo.

"Stiles, creo que...", escucha, a lo lejos, tras un pitido que no perfora sus oídos pero que sí le ensordece lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer a Derek de su campo de visión. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que... _Mierda._

De que su vida es una puta broma, una broma con mayúsculas, en negrita, y colores tan brillantes que te ciegan antes de que puedas leer lo que pone. Porque acaba de despertar en su cama, la suya, no la de Derek, en su cuarto, en su casa, a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde debería estar ahora mismo, siendo orgásmicamente feliz. Y no, el hospital está bastante más cerca.

"A Robin se lo ponen mucho más fácil para retozar con Batman", murmura, deshaciéndose de las sábanas e incorporándose, o tratando de hacerlo, porque, dios, los calmantes sí que estaban haciendo su trabajo hace... Tiene que mirar el reloj. Son las cinco de la mañana... unas horas antes.

¿Acaso lo metió Derek por la ventana? ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Se enteraría su padre? Porque se supone que está durmiendo en casa de Scott y... Vuelve a mirar al reloj. Ya no es viernes. Genial. ¿Hará de desmayarse una costumbre? Porque de ser así va a tener que plantear seriamente cuales serán sus condiciones para ser la damisela en apuros del grupo. Incluso Allison se las arregla para estar más tiempo consciente que él...

_Al final sí que voy a ser el maldito Robin._

Con la parte de incorporarse llevada a cabo más o menos con éxito, se sienta en el borde de la cama y se detiene un segundo en esa posición. Le duele el pecho, la piel le escuece bajo los vendajes que puede sentir tras la camiseta, tiene la espalda más rígida de la historia de las espaldas rígidas, los brazos le pesan y los hombros le duelen como si hubiera pasado horas sosteniendo un yunque sobre su cabeza; nota un cosquilleo incómodo en los dedos de los pies y, por llamar de nuevo la atención, su cabeza ha decidido seguir flotando.

En serio, necesita un punto de apoyo, algo que lo estabilice lo suficiente para que su cuerpo deje de tambalearse al ritmo de su cabeza.

Parpadea lentamente, tratando de enfocar la vista en un punto fijo y se concentra en la ventana. Está lo suficientemente abierta para que la brisa nocturna se cuele y juegue a dar vueltas a su alrededor, dejando escalofríos aquí y allá y aleatoriamente despertando en su mente la idea de que, tal vez, puede haber soñado todo aquello.

La parte de la abominación atacándole no, la parte de Derek salvándole el culo tampoco, pero a lo mejor su mente ha jugado a las fantasías y nunca llegó a despertar en casa del hombre lobo, a lo mejor necesita un mes de duchas de agua fría para curarse esa absurda fijación que le ha dejado inclinándose hacia el lado peligroso de la ciencia ficción de Beacon Hills. Y el lado peligroso es Derek Hale y esa mirada que dice más cosas de las que puede esconder, esos sonidos que salen de lo más profundo de su garganta y que hacen a cualquiera dar un paso hacia adelante queriendo darlo hacia atrás, esos hombros, esos brazos, esa cintura que... _Joder, Stilinski, concéntrate que no necesitas añadir más vértigo a la lista._

Y de pronto no quiere levantarse, porque la idea de hacerlo, tambalearse y caer sin ese lobo amargado a medio metro para recoger su cuerpo antes de que llegue a tocar el suelo, no le parece ni de lejos atractiva.

Tal vez debería llamar a Scott, para contarle lo sucedido, o para dar su versión dramatizada de los hechos si ya se han encargado de contarle la aburrida, o tal vez sólo para contarle a su mejor amigo que, oye, está teniendo fantasías sexuales con su alpha y que son tan vívidas que está seguro de que terminará muriendo por frustración sexual antes de los dieciocho. Y eso no le deja demasiado tiempo de vida, sinceramente.

Deja salir el aire de sus pulmones tan despacio como puede, mirándose los pies como si escondiesen alguna de las respuestas a las preguntas que necesita hacerse pero no tiene tantas ganas de contestar. Pero no hay nada ahí abajo, ni una pista siquiera.

¿Y si va a ser el Robin de un Batman licántropo el resto de su vida? ¿Y si no le da la gana? ¿Y si quiere cambiarse de bando y, no sabe, ser Mr. Fantástico, Lobezno o Capitán América? ¿Por qué tiene que dejarse encasillar por el lado hipster de DC Comics en lugar de por el lado comercial de Marvel?

Suspira. Porque puede tener tres arañazos en el pecho tan profundos que le han hecho perder la consciencia dos veces, regalo de un hombre lobo enorme y descontrolado, aterrador, ¿y ha dicho enorme?, pero sigue siendo el nerd que se dejaba empujar por los pasillos en el colegio.

"Bravo, Stilinski", su voz más crispada de lo que jamás ha escuchado, más sarcástica de lo que debería cuando está hablando consigo mismo.

"¿Me he perdido algo?".

La voz que se cuela en su habitación ni siquiera le hace levantar la vista. Sabe a quién pertenece, o a quien se supone que pertenece, y, sinceramente, no se siente con fuerzas para enfrentarse a ninguna alucinación ahora mismo, no con todos los músculos de su cuerpo a punto de echarse una siesta sin su consentimiento. Otra vez.

"Depende", responde, casi sintiendo la obligación de volverse más loco todavía, manteniendo una conversación con las voces de su cabeza, "¿cuánto puede perderse una alucinación de la vida de la persona que está alucinando? Porque, en serio, es una pregunta que todo el mundo debería hacerse antes de tener edad para beber alcohol y empezar a alucinar legalmente".

"¿Alucinación?", pregunta la voz, sí, la de Derek, a supuestos dos pasos de él. Y está descalzo. Un detalle tonto que ha decidido añadir su subconsciente para demostrarle que los pies también pueden ser sexys.

"Alucinación".

"Alucinación".

Derek suspira, de una forma pesada, densa como el aire que no quiere entrar en sus pulmones.

"Sí, sí, alucinación. Del tipo me he dado tantos golpes en la cabeza en los últimos meses que probablemente sufra contusión crónica e imaginar al hombre lobo de mis sueños, digamos, húmedos, es el resultado del último paso que me quedaba para la locura". Stiles parece pensar durante un segundo, antes de asentir lentamente y deslizar su mirada desde esos pies, por sus pantalones y hasta... "Maldita sea, Hale, es mi alucinación, quítate la camiseta".

"Sólo tenías que pedirlo".

Y sí, ha gruñido, porque al parecer hasta el Derek de su cabeza gruñe siempre que habla. Y sí, se ha quitado la camiseta y la ha tirado a un rincón de su habitación, como escenificando el striptease que Stiles está deseando. Se muerde el labio viéndole acercarse cada vez más, hasta que está tan cerca que siente su respiración en su rostro y le embriaga ese aroma a bosque y peligro que emana de él.

"Así que soy una alucinación", tiembla la voz al llegar a su oído, tan cerca que la barbilla mal afeitada de Derek le roza el pómulo, como siempre. Stiles asiente lentamente, sintiéndose de nuevo débil, su cabeza ligera como una pluma. "Entonces, si te muerdo...", sus dientes o... no, sus colmillos rozando la fina piel de su cuello, su aliento tan cálido que enciende todo el cuerpo del joven como el fuego extendiéndose por la zona más seca del bosque, "no importa si mis colmillos llegan tan profundo que te hagan gemir confundiendo el placer con el dolor, ¿verdad?", Stiles tiembla, o lleva un rato haciéndolo, aunque no sabe desde cuándo. Puede sentir las manos en su cintura subiendo muy despacio, arrastrando su propia camiseta por el camino. "No importa si me bebo tu sangre, ¿verdad, Stiles? Porque soy una alucinación y no te transformarás. ¿No..., Stiles?".

"Hazlo".

Y esta, damas y caballeros, es la revelación del año. Tal vez sí quiera formar parte de la manada, tal vez sí quiera ser uno de ellos, aullar a la Luna y perseguir animales indefensos por el bosque a medianoche. Aunque esta parte le revuelva un poco el estómago, la verdad.

"Stiles", la voz sigue junto a su oído, aunque ha perdido toda la sensualidad anterior para volver a ser el típico tono hosco del hombre lobo que él conoce. Porque sus alucinaciones son así de realistas y...

"Derek".

Realistas y reales, sí, tanto como la realidad puede serlo.

"¿Vuelvo a ser real o tengo que seguir siendo una alucinación?".

"Eres... real".

"Bien", Derek empieza a retroceder y ahí es cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que se ha acabado, que podría haber sido bonito mientras duró y que... se ha quedado mirándole a los ojos, "porque no quería hacer esto sin que fueras consciente de que estoy aquí".

Stiles cierra los ojos un segundo antes de que suceda, cuando siente los labios de Derek rozando la comisura de los suyos, tentándole a dar ese último paso él mismo, como había intentado hacer la noche anterior en su casa queriendo tomar el control. Pero no puede engañarse, no va a ser capaz. Así que va a ser un hombre, admitirá para sí mismo que está acojonado y esperará pacientemente a que el hombre lobo decida que ya le ha provocado lo suficiente recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula con labios, dientes y lengua, haciendo ese primer beso tan, tan sucio antes siquiera de que sus bocas se toquen que Stiles no está seguro de poder mantenerse consciente.

"Si cruzo esta línea", consigue decir Derek contra la piel sensible de la base de su barbilla, su voz un leve rugido, como siempre suficiente para presionar a Stiles un poquito más hacia la pared imaginaria que siempre tiene detrás en su presencia, "no habrá vuelta atrás".

Y de repente Stiles tiene miedo, su corazón da ese pequeño salto y Derek está sosteniéndole el rostro frente al suyo con tan sólo dos dedos, obligándole a enfrentar esa mirada parcialmente roja que pide una señal, por diminuta que sea, para lanzarse al vacío y llevárselo con él.

Y está seguro de que eso es lo que quiere, que lo necesita, pero lo que le está ofreciendo no es solamente sexo, no una noche, tal vez dos, y seguir actuando como si nada sucediera entre ellos. No. Le está ofreciendo mucho más. Le está entregando mucho más. Todo. Y no está pidiendo nada a cambio, pero, aunque no es que tenga demasiada experiencia en lo que a relaciones entre humanos y hombres lobo se refiere, entiende que si da ese paso cualquiera que se acerque a él lo suficiente para dejar su olor sobre él, se encontrará con un muro de lobo alpha cabreado preparado para decapitar con sus propios dientes. Y no es que la perspectiva de tener a alguien que le proteja hasta ese punto no sea romántica e intoxicante, pero...

"Stiles...", la impaciencia tan patente que podría cogerla e incluso hacerse un abrigo con ella.

Sus manos tiemblan porque... sí, está asustado, porque tiene dieciséis años y cualquier compromiso de más de dos semanas ya le hace vacilar, pero aún así llegan hasta el rostro de Derek, de la misma forma que la noche anterior, se mueven hasta su nuca y lo atraen esos pocos centímetros que quedaban y...

_De acuerdo, Stilinski, no pierdas la calma. Es sólo un golpe en la puerta. Si no haces ruido tu padre se marchará antes de que... No. Son dos. Dos malditos golpes en la maldita puerta que te harán morir virgen y frustrado. Y ahora el estúpido de Derek tiene que gruñir, como si fuera el único al que le han jodido la noche. Pues no. No es el único. Esto no puede estar pasando._

"¿Stiles?".

_Oh, sí, es una puta broma. Tu padre quiere entrar. Va a hacerlo y... Adiós, hombre lobo de mis pesadillas, sal corriendo por la ventana riéndote como un imbécil. Porque esto es divertidísimo. Es el puto chiste del año. Es... genial._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockblocking is a way of life~~~


	2. Como Catwoman pero sin el cuero y sin el látigo, por suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tampoco es que Derek haya estado evitándole, porque no, porque las reuniones obligatorias por sorpresa crecieron en un treinta por ciento en los últimos días y ha estado yendo y viniendo de la vieja casa de los Hale como si tuviese que dar un informe completo de su salud física a su comandante. De locos, teniendo en cuenta que lo que le preocupa a él realmente es su salud mental.
> 
> En declive, siempre en declive.

_Papá, no me gusta mentirte. Lo juro. Pero esto... Esto es por una buena causa._

Hace dos semanas del incidente. El incidente, sí, ese supuesto hecho aislado del que nadie habla y que se ha convertido en el elefante más grande jamás visto en una habitación tan pequeña. Sólo que la mayor parte de la peculiar manada a la que se ha visto obligado a pertenecer, esa en que ya nadie sabe qué es o por qué no ha muerto todavía, no tiene ni idea de que es mucho más complicado que hombres lobo gigantes descontrolados atacando al único ser que, al parecer, no puede defenderse por sí mismo.

Ser humano a veces puede ser una mierda. Ser Stiles puede que lo sea todo el tiempo.

Porque Scott se busca problemas donde no los hay y se responsabiliza por inesperados giros del destino que no tienen nada que ver con sus decisiones es el peor amigo del mundo. Eso es lo que lleva repitiendo durante días, mirando fijamente hacia su pecho cuando cree que no puede verle y tratando de oler cualquier muestra de dolor en su cuerpo. Como si verle tomar calmantes cada seis horas no fuera prueba suficiente. Pero aún así... No podría soportar dos días más de escolta licantropil ni vaciando el frasco de adderall con ayuda de una botella de vodka.

Y, ¡joder! Que todos apoyen silenciosamente su marcaje no le ayuda en absoluto.

Claro que, por supuesto, no puede evitar detenerse a contemplar la ironía de todo el asunto. Sólo hacía falta una experiencia cercana a la muerte más y todos estarían de acuerdo. Bonito. Es endiabladamente bonito.

Pero porque todos están tan concentrados dando de comer al enorme elefante, nadie ha advertido la sonrisa de tengo-un-plan que Stiles esconde desde el jueves.

Porque se ha pasado la tarde describiendo con todo detalle a Scott la forma en que tenía pensado tocarse a sí mismo en cuanto llegase a casa y porque Allison cree que Stiles también necesita un tiempo a solas, —lo que se puede traducir como celos del mejor amigo o que ella misma podría aprovechar un par de horas para no tener que tocarse a sí misma—, sólo ha tenido que superar la barrera de su padre para salir de casa en plena noche.

Un trabajo de ciencias con Jackson fue la primera coartada que se le ocurrió. Añádele la mirada de hijo estresado por los exámenes y esa mueca de disgusto cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre del co-capitán que ni siquiera tuvo que practicar, y nadie hace preguntas ni recibe respuestas que no quiere escuchar.

Y es por una buena causa, en serio. O realmente no, pero eso ya no le importa.

Cuando sale por la puerta, el frío le golpea como si llevase horas esperando, pacientemente, tensando la cuerda hasta que decidiese aparecer y producirle el shock térmico de su vida. Aunque exagere. Tal vez estar durante tantos días rodeado siempre de nerviosos hombres lobo y criaturas no totalmente identificables de sangre caliente le ha acostumbrado a un calor que no puede encontrar en el interior de su coche.

O porque una súbita realización le ha sacudido las pocas neuronas atentas que le quedan y ha entendido por fin la magnitud de sus planes.

Porque no será sólo sexo, no con Derek, no siendo él. Porque puede ser muchísimo más o no llegar a ser nada en absoluto. Y no sabe qué le acojona más. Porque ha tenido tiempo para pensarlo, demasiado, y todo el mundo sabe que un Stiles con demasiado tiempo para pensar, es un Stiles con demasiado tiempo para revolver teorías hasta que su mente encuentra la salida o se pierde para siempre en un sinfín de cabos sueltos que nunca han tenido en dónde amarrarse.

Tampoco es que Derek haya estado evitándole, porque no, porque las reuniones obligatorias por sorpresa crecieron en un treinta por ciento en los últimos días y ha estado yendo y viniendo de la vieja casa de los Hale como si tuviese que dar un informe completo de su salud física a su comandante. De locos, teniendo en cuenta que lo que le preocupa a él realmente es su salud mental.

En declive, siempre en declive.

Y tampoco es que Stiles haya estado evitándole, porque no, porque durante cada reunión de la manada se ha estado tomando como una misión personal el perforar con la mirada el semblante serio del lobo, siempre tenso, siempre severo, siempre tan Derek como cualquiera puede imaginarlo. Y tampoco es como si pudiera culparle, ¿no? Porque, ¿quién fue el primero en explotar burbujas de espacio personal, en oler, en tocar, en... ? Bueno, en tocar sí que fue él el primero, pero porque no le quedó otra opción.

_Y eso te mantiene despierto cada noche, Stilinski. Yep, como si no tuvieras ya suficientes problemas._

Por esa estúpida razón, o porque a Derek le ha dado la gana, motivo que parece ser oficial, patentado y aprobado por el Senado Galáctico, se han estado viendo cada día desde El incidente sin dedicarse más palabras que la pregunta rutinaria por su salud y la respuesta más sarcástica del registro humano que podía encontrar.

Aunque la tensión pudiese cortarse con tijeras.

_¡Concéntrate! ¡Tú puedes! Eres Robin, ¿no? ¿Acaso él no luchaba junto a Batman? ¿No le guardaba las espaldas? ¿Acaso Robin no venció a su heterosexualidad para meterse en la cama de Wayne? ¡Piensa en superhéroes gays! ¡Esa es la solución, Stiles! Esa es... por el amor de Dios, la línea de pensamientos más estúpida que he tenido en las últimas dos semanas._

Stiles deja que su frente toque el volante antes de inspirar profundamente y erguirse casi con toda la resolución que le hace falta. Que tampoco es demasiada si piensa en Derek Hale entre sus piernas y una lengua donde suelen estar sus dedos y... Gira la llave antes de darse cuenta de que lo ha hecho. Va a hacer esto, porque lleva demasiado tiempo esperando y si hace solamente dos semanas que se enteró de que hacía más de dos semanas que lo deseaba, eso no es culpa suya. Si las anfetaminas no funcionan, la culpa es de su médico.

De su médico y de Derek, por no darle más pistas.

_Diccionarios de gruñido-castellano, castellano-gruñido, eso es lo que necesita el mundo._

"Buena idea, Stiles. Buena idea...".

Convencido de que él mismo no es su mayor aliado, conduce todo lo deprisa que puede hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque que mejor conoce. Desde allí no tarda más de diez minutos en perderse un par de veces entre árboles que siempre parecen iguales a pesar de las docenas de marcas que ya ha dejado en ellos y en encontrar de nuevo su 4x4. Lo sabe, lo sabe como si estuviese escrito en alguna clase de libro antiguo plagado de profecías. Morirá de frustración sexual si no deja de sabotearle su propio subconsciente.

_Ambos queremos lo mismo. Lo sabemos, ¿verdad?_

No tiene tiempo de descubrirlo por quincuagésima vez esa semana. Ya están ante él las ruinas de los Hale, lo que queda de esa familia, de la familia de Derek, de todo lo que había amado.

Suspira profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar todo lo sigilosamente que puede, que, para su sorpresa, no llega al nivel ninja, pero tampoco al típico de su torpe persona. Recorre la entrada con la mirada antes de seguir un instinto repentino y subir las escaleras directamente. Y por primera vez en más meses de los que le gustaría reconocer, su corazonada no se equivoca.

No hay asesinos potenciales mirándole como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

Encuentra a Derek en una de las habitaciones, acostado en un colchón nuevo colocado sobre el viejo soporte metálico de la cama. Los últimos rayos del sol se cuelan por el cuadro roto de la ventana e iluminan el cuarto con una calidez que casi le parece fuera de lugar. Casi, porque el calor que siente recorrerle los brazos no se parece en nada a los escalofríos que esperaba.

Stiles no puede evitar mirar, sin decir nada, sin dar ni un solo paso más. No puede evitar tragar saliva con fuerza, porque algo no está bien, no es como debería ser. Derek jamás está tan... tranquilo. Con los brazos y las piernas extendidos en cruz, su pecho lentamente subiendo y bajando, a un ritmo constante, pausado, sus ojos cerrados y ni una muestra de su habitual ceño fruncido en todo su rostro.

_Dormido... El idiota está dormido._

Por supuesto, es Stiles y, ¿él?, ¿quieto? No por mucho tiempo. No. Imposible. Y mucho menos con un Derek tan vulnerable tan, tan cerca.

Así que da un paso más y lo siguiente que sabe es que Derek huele a champú barato y a bosque, como siempre. Y lo siguiente que sabe es que quiere tocarle, acercar sus manos hasta su rostro y despertarle con su calor, porque está sobre él, sus rodillas ancladas en los muelles del colchón y sus manos junto a cada unos de sus hombros. Así de cerca.

"Deberías revisar el radiador del Jeep".

La voz es sólo un poquito ronca, probablemente porque había estado durmiendo, pero suficiente para enviar un pinchazo directo al estómago de Stiles.

Si va a ser así, está acabado.

"Sabías que venía. Me escuchaste. Por supuesto que me escuchaste con tus superpoderes de perro mutante".

El gruñido de protesta no pasa inadvertido, por supuesto que no, porque Stiles, entre su hiperactividad y su déficit de atención, ha logrado encontrar un punto de equilibrio que observa detenidamente cada expresión del lobo, cada gesto y cada ínfimo sonido que sale de su garganta. Porque tiene tiempo, ha tenido tiempo para mirar y su mente ha recogido todos los datos como un bibliotecario recogería sus libros para ordenarlos con suma dedicación en cada estantería.

Sólo que Stiles realmente no es capaz de concentrar su dedicación en un sólo punto y no hay nada parecido a libros polvorientos en la mirada de Derek cuando abre los ojos, perezosos y tranquilos, profundos y tan, tan cercanos que están casi al alcance de su mano.

Y no es que Derek sonría normalmente como para que Stiles haya podido descifrar qué quieren decirle sus labios con esa diminuta curva a la que todavía no se ha acostumbrado, pero hay algo en la mezcla entre esa expresión calmada, sus ojos claros siendo tan receptivos como podrían serlo si tuviese los brazos abiertos y esa pequeña sonrisa, que le dice a Stiles todo lo que necesita saber. Derek no es vulnerable, no está siendo descuidado ni se está ablandando por su culpa. Le está abriendo la puerta, dejándole entrar en lugares que probablemente llevan años cerrados para cualquiera que no llevase su apellido. Le está dejando ver el interior de su pesado equipaje y preguntándole si quiere cambiar los muebles o desordenarlo todo a su antojo.

Y Stiles sigue sin saber si está preparado para ello, para todo, pero esa insostenible cercanía le está matando tan lentamente que podría desaparecer en un millón de pedazos antes de darse cuenta de que había empezado a agrietarse.

"Dos semanas", comenta Stiles, asintiendo al mismo tiempo con una severidad con la que no está demasiado familiarizado. Mirar al lobo desde arriba tampoco es algo muy habitual, pero ni siquiera es capaz de saborear el momento.

¿Nudos en la garganta? Rutina...

"Dieciséis días, de hecho", sonríe Derek, otra vez, como hace dos semanas, dieciséis días, haciéndose el listillo y el gracioso delante de Stiles como si realmente tuviera alguna posibilidad de vencerle en ese juego.

Que si llegasen a los colmillos y los zarpazos mortales se retiraría antes siquiera de empezar.

"Gracioso". Y le responde con otra sonrisa. Como si sus ojos no estuviesen dejándole las cosas suficientemente claras, fijos en los suyos como si la muerte fuese su otra única opción. Pero Stiles necesita ser fuerte, lo necesita mucho, y resiste el impulso de llenar sus pulmones y soltar todo el aire lo suficientemente despacio para calmar sus nervios. Él puede sentirlo de todas formas. "¿Sabes qué creo, Derek?".

"¿Qué crees, Stiles?".

"Creo que dos semanas son tiempo suficiente para que un adolescente que no sabe nada del amor, como... en fin... yo, supere cierta atracción irracional que sentía hacia cierto lobo alpha de ojos rojos y estúpido ceño siempre frun-ci-do". Con esto lleva uno de sus dedos hasta la frente de Derek y da tres golpecitos justo ahí, sobre la piel entonces lisa y relajada que le da un aspecto demasiado pacífico.

_Lo sé, lo sé, Derek Hale pacífico. Absurdo._

Derek ríe casi imperceptiblemente. Casi. Porque ahí está, bajo la mano que Stiles no sabe dónde colocar ahora, igual de perdido que siempre pero mucho más cerca del camino correcto.

"Y has venido para contármelo, supongo".

"Yep. Para que dejes de vivir en esta oscura ignorancia".

"Y por eso te has subido a mi cama, supongo".

"Justo para eso, sí".

"Y temes por tu vida, supongo".

"¿Lo dices porque estoy a dos latidos por minuto de la taquicardia? Porque, sí, temo por mi vida. De una forma muy humana y racional".

Bien, es un juego, incluso él puede darse cuenta, pero, por favor, por todas las Lunas llenas que les quedan por delante, no se puede jugar con esas cartas sin dar un poco de ventaja a tu adversario. Porque las manos de Stiles tiemblan, su lengua no puede parar de humedecer sus labios y su mente de rezar cientos de mantras para no perder el control tan deprisa. Porque esa mirada y esa sonrisa, ese halo de depredador avistando a su presa desde el otro extremo del bosque y preparándose para saltar sobre ella, no son justos.

Y mucho menos cuando las manos de Derek se mueven lentamente por sus muslos.

Pero mucho, mucho menos cuando no se ha dado cuenta de en qué momento ha empezado a tocarle.

Pero no importa, no importa nada, ni siquiera un poquito, porque no va a suceder lo mismo que hace dos semanas... ¡Dieciséis-malditos-días! No va a dejar que se escape de nuevo por la ventana, dejándole solo ante un padre demasiado preocupado para esconder al sheriff que lleva dentro.

"¿Sabes qué creo yo, Stiles?", su voz tenue y vibrante mientras se incorpora lo suficiente para que su aliento roce el cuello del joven y lo paralice durante un instante.

"¿Qué?", y no, no acaba de tragar saliva como un idiota, no acaba de ahogar la palabra como si en su garganta hubiese un maldito océano y ni rastro de oxígeno respirable sin branquias.

"Que aquí estás más seguro que en ningún otro lugar".

_Y así, damas, caballeros y superhéroes con mallas, cuero y capas molestas, es como se deja a Stiles Stilinski sin palabras._

Stiles no cierra los ojos esta vez, porque no puede, porque se niega a ser víctima de su propia estupidez una vez más, a desmayarse y perderse de nuevo el rostro de Derek tan cerca del suyo que le robe el aliento además del habla. Porque es sólo un instante, esos ojos grisáceos tan tenues como su pequeña sonrisa cerrándose tan despacio que le acarician la piel justo antes de que sus labios se toquen y el pinchazo de antes se convierta en un puñetazo de sensaciones en su estómago.

Ha escuchado a Scott hablar cientos de veces sobre los suaves labios de Allison, sobre lo tiernos que son, como saben a pintalabios y como le encanta jugar a quitárselo hasta que ya no quede nada. Y puede, y sólo puede, que Stiles haya soñado con ello, con emborronar el rosa brillante de la boca de Lydia, limpiar sus labios y probar el sabor que se esconde debajo después de minutos besándola casi sin respirar. Pero esa idea fugaz que le cruzó la mente un segundo antes de que le tocase se esfumó al sentir la dureza implacable de Derek, la aspereza de su piel.

Porque no se parece a nada que haya imaginado.

Y aún así, a pesar de que apenas ha sido un roce de sus labios, su cuerpo ya se arquea desesperado por más contacto, por llegar más lejos y cumplir cada promesa que se han hecho cuando tocarse parecía prohibido y mirarse era su única opción, censurada, clandestina y, joder, no quiere pensar en el tiempo que han perdido porque... porque en realidad no puede.

Las manos de Derek han llegado a su cintura y el lobo se las ha arreglado para incorporarse con Stiles todavía sobre sus piernas, sus caderas chocando contra el abdomen de Derek y su garganta no siendo capaz de retener ese gemido vergonzoso del que... bueno, del que se avergonzará mañana. Porque ha separado los labios durante un segundo pero ha sido suficiente para que él cuele su lengua dentro de su boca, húmeda y violenta y deliberadamente gentil al mismo tiempo. Y Stiles, bien, él no sabe qué hacer con la suya, no cuando Derek se retuerce dentro de su boca como si llevase allí toda la vida y él mismo está demasiado concentrado manteniendo su cabeza consciente.

"Ropa... molesta...", consigue decir, sintiendo la lengua de Derek seguir la línea de su mandíbula, bajando muy, muy, _malditaseademasiadodespacio._

"Así que de verdad hay una forma de robarte esa elocuencia, eh".

La risa que se ahoga contra su cuello, esa que nadie ha escuchado en demasiados años, que Derek se guardaba para sí mismo enterrada entre cenizas, le hace temblar incluso más que el contacto de ese aliento cálido en su piel, porque es... es suya.

_Cabeza. En la Tierra. Por favor. Gracias._

Los superpoderes de Derek le han quitado la camiseta y no se ha dado cuenta, no hasta que la ha visto caer al suelo y ha notado el primer contacto real de las manos de _su_ hombrelobo _—por empezar a llamarle a las cosas por su nombre, ya sabes— _en sus hombros, ásperas y... joder, reales, mucho más de lo que, joder, joder, joder, labios, lengua, en su pecho, rodeando vendas y esparadrapo y por qué no recordaba esas malditas heridas es algo que se escapa de su entendimiento, como demasiadas cosas, porque Derek recorre piel que nunca había sido tan sensible, mientras sus manos lo acercan más hacia él, como si fuera malditamente posible y...__

___Mierda._ _ _

__Y luego tendrá que pararse a pensar por qué maldecir en su propia cabeza suena ya orgásmico si ni siquiera ha sentido uno real en su vida... _Luegoluegoluego.__ _

__Derek. Sus manos. En su culo. Acercándole. Demasiada presión. Demasiado contacto. Pero muy poco, muy, muy poco porque esos pantalones, toda esa ropa... Y los dientes de Derek le rozan la clavícula y ni siquiera teme acabar convertido en una bestia sedienta de sangre por la mañana, porque realmente podría hacer con él lo que quisiera y Stiles se lo daría, envuelto para regalo, con un enorme lazo y vales de descuento para su próxima compra._ _

___Dios._ _ _

__¿Y hay un lugar dónde deberían estar sus manos? Porque no recuerda nada ahora mismo, ni una diminuta escena de sexo sentimentaloide y bonito que haya visto en alguna película románticamente absurda que Scott se haya empeñado en ver, porque, en serio, ¿él? No, definitivamente los dramas no son lo suyo, pero..._ _

___Oh, para._ _ _

__Derek tiene que tener una docena de superpoderes porque ha cogido sus manos y las ha llevado hasta su pecho. ¿Y es ese su corazón o es que sus manos han decidido que quieren ser una entidad autónoma y se han hecho con su propio latido? Porque, en serio, parece tan tranquilo..._ _

__"Tú me haces esto, Stiles. Maldita sea"._ _

__¿Y va a seguir sin decir palabra? Porque ha dejado el listón demasiado alto durante toda su vida como para perder todo rastro de verborrea sólo porque un hombre lobo con estrés postraumático de libro haya caído ante sus encantos._ _

__Se reiría triunfal. Si pudiera, porque sus labios están demasiado ocupados amoldándose a los de Derek, con una sensualidad que no se ve en el porno, llenándole el pecho de cosas que pesan y que no sabe cómo quitarse de encima._ _

__Es como un ancla, intentando llevárselo tan profundo que no tenga posibilidades de salir a la superficie antes de perder todo el aire de sus pulmones y necesite un salvavidas, una bombona de oxígeno y una fuerza que no recuerda haber tenido jamás impulsándole hacia fuera, hacia la vida, hacia Derek._ _

__¿Y quién se supone que se somete a quien? No sabe cómo ha empezado esto, quién ha llegado a ese punto primero ni si debería estar comiéndose la cabeza con tantas tonterías cuando las manos de Derek ya han guiado las suyas hasta su cintura y le pide con esa mirada tan _—sí, intensa, sexy, yo me someto, me ofrezco voluntario, ten las llaves del Enterprise, mi virginidad es tuya, sourwolf—_ , le pide con esa mirada tan suya que se la quite, que, sí, sí, ya lo está haciendo, que no cunda el pánico._ _

___Por el amor de Dios._ _ _

__Y si quedaba alguna duda de que el cabrón es un depredador, lo ha dejado más que claro. Casi sin haberse deshecho de la camiseta todavía, sus labios vuelven a los de Stiles, con más... _¿hambre?_ esta vez, más fuerza, con sus manos, sus brazos, en su espalda, con movimientos fluidos, ligeros, moviéndolos a ambos hasta que Stiles está ya acostado, Derek sobre él, su cuerpo siendo una sombra que hace temblar todo su cuerpo._ _

__"Oh, Dios", murmura, casi se ahoga, cuando Derek mueve sus caderas contra las suyas antes de volver a clamar como suya su boca, su lengua, sus dientes mordiendo sus labios, su barbilla, sus mejillas..._ _

__"Dios no te va a ayudar hoy, Stiles", su voz ronca, muy, mucho, demasiado injusta._ _

__Y el calor... El calor que se concentra bajo sus pantalones y que cada movimiento de Derek incrementa. Y no importa si puede escuchar cada latido de su corazón, errático y demasiado acelerado, porque no podrá hacer nada para salvarle la vida si sigue así y acaba dándole un ataque._ _

__"Voy a tener que obligarte a dejar de pensar"._ _

__Oh, sí. Ahora sí que se reiría. Ooooh, sí. A malditas carcajadas hasta que se quedase sin aliento._ _

__Aire. Tiene suficiente para hablar. Pero es gracioso, porque tiene que aclararse la garganta y Derek no puede ver su expresión de verborrea incontenible, hundido en su cuello, probablemente dejando marcas que, ¿hola?, Stiles, humano, no van a desaparecer antes de que todo el mundo empiece a hacer preguntas._ _

__"¿Sabes? No sé si sería buena idea. Porque si no pienso, ya sabes, hablo, y si hablo demasiado vas a fruncir el ceño y... ¿ves? Ahí está. Y no es que..."._ _

__Gruñido._ _

__Grave. ¿Y cómo puede ser profundo un gruñido? ¿Cómo puede erizarle la piel de esa manera y sacudir así todas sus neuronas útiles? Pero da igual, como siempre, como cada vez que Derek hace un movimiento que no se espera, como colar una de sus piernas entre las suyas y bajar y bajar y apretar y apretar, y ese movimiento de caderas que llena de expectativas esa maldita cama, y llevar su mano hasta sus pantalones y..._ _

__Ese suspiro no ha sido suyo, no con toda esa probabilidad de orgasmo y... Ahora sí que se está riendo por dentro, porque esa sonrisa sí que ha sido de Derek. Cálida y sucia y llena de promesas._ _

__"Stiles", gruñe en su oído, desabrochando el botón de sus vaqueros en un solo movimiento._ _

__Y tiene que gemir tras sus labios apretados cuando baja lentamente la cremallera, cuando desaparece la presión y cuela su mano bajo la tela elástica. Y no es lo mismo, no se parece en nada a todas esas veces en que él mismo ha deslizado así su mano hasta que los pantalones vuelven a estar en el medio, presionando ligeramente, subiendo, apretando, y duele. Las ganas que tiene de esto. Lo mucho que lo necesita. Sentir a Derek más cerca, tocarle también._ _

__"Stiles", otro movimiento de cadera y otro gruñido grave, ahora junto a su boca. "Todo esto es por tu culpa, Stiles", y su lengua juega a separarle los labios, a atravesar sus dientes y a recorrer cada rincón como si necesitase memorizarlo para no perderse jamás._ _

__Pero Stiles sabe lo que tiene que hacer, aunque sienta su mente tan ligera como una nube, sus párpados luchen por cerrarse y sumirle en el placer que le llega de todas partes, del puño cerrado de Derek subiendo y bajando desde la punta hasta la base, de su calor tan cerca, de ser apenas consciente de que está realmente pasando pero al mismo tiempo demasiado consciente de cada minúscula porción de piel que toca la suya._ _

__Porque ya no se acuerda de por qué debía estar acojonado sus manos cobran vida al fin y se encargan de los pantalones de Derek, de abrirlos, de sentir la piel tan caliente, tan dura, justo entre sus dedos, deleitándose en los sonidos que se ahogan en su boca y que Derek negará el resto de su vida._ _

__Y pronto sus movimientos serán erráticos, no podrá embestir contra el puño de Derek como él lo hace contra el suyo, porque no es tan fuerte, porque su orgasmo está tan cerca que puede sentirlo golpear su estómago, robarle el aire, parar o, tal vez, ralentizar su corazón lo suficiente para que el lobo se preocupe, para que sus ojos se vuelvan de un rojo oscuro e infinito que le hace perder el control._ _

__"Der-... ek...", siente quebrarse su voz, e intenta retrasarlo, lo jura, pero le está enseñando los colmillos, está gruñendo entre sus dientes, en su boca, sobre la vena de su cuello, amenazante y protector al mismo tiempo, y siente ese gruñido vibrante por todo su cuerpo hasta sus manos húmedas y temblorosas, que le avisan, que no podrá resistirlo más, por mucho que quiera prolongarlo para siempre._ _

___Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._ _ _

__Pero no importa. Como siempre. Porque Derek quiere que no importe y le besa de esa forma que es todo lengua y saliva y su voz colándose en su boca y mezclándose con sus gemidos, ahogándolos, teniendo el control y..._ _

___Jo-der._ _ _

__Su orgasmo le sacude el cuerpo, como nunca lo había sentido, enmudeciendo cada una de las maldiciones que estaban a punto de salir de su cuerpo en cascada. Y no es el único, no, porque Derek se muerde el labio, y tiene que haberse quedado sin fuerzas porque cae, a su lado, con su respiración tan agitada como la suya y con los ojos cerrados._ _

__"Llevaba haciendo esto mal toda mi vida"._ _

__Y Derek ríe. Maldita sea, Derek Hale ríe y no puede evitar reír también porque todo esto es de locos y ahora está seguro de que nunca va a encontrar nada tan incómodo ni tan jodidamente cálido como su pecho, con su corazón justo ahí debajo, latiendo tan deprisa que el suyo tiene que correr para hacerle la competencia._ _

__Así que toma esa, hombre lobo._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentos de porno vergonzoso FTW!
> 
> Releyendo hay muchas cosas que no me gustan, pero tengo demasiados fics empezados como para ponerme a reescribir los que ya están terminados...
> 
> PD: btw, creo que tengo mal el color de los ojos de Derek por ahí en alguna parte. No me había familiarizado con la cara de Hoechlin en HD tanto por aquel entonces y como no tenía internet, ni lo busqué. Creo que puse grises, pero no son grises, son perfectos. xDD


End file.
